


All Too Familiar

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Workplace Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: They were at the wrong place at the wrong time.





	All Too Familiar

Philip sat at his desk, scrolling through the newest release of the magazine he worked on. He wasn't the boss, he didn't really want to be, but he might as well be. He's the head of approving everything and looking everything over, he just didn't get the paycheck. His friend Anna did. She worked hard, but she also was barely around. That's why Philip was left with all the work. Philip didn't hate it, though. He enjoyed having something to do. Having something to keep him busy.

He had been a little too busy lately, coming home to Lukas at almost seven or eight at night. Lukas understood that he was busy and that the magazine practically rested on Philips shoulders, but he still missed his husband. 

Lukas picked up lunch from Philips favorite soup and sandwich place before walking over to Philips building. The entire building was almost all people working on the magazine. It was eight stories and a dark shade of gray. Lukas would be lying if it didn't look creepy. Once he got inside it wasn't as weird. Everyone recognized him either from the pictures Philip had on his desk of the two of them or from him coming by so much. They loved him there, just like they loved Philip. Lukas was glad Philips job worked out, he had wanted it so bad and he was so nervous no one would like him, but Lukas knew that wouldn't be how it went.

It was impossible not to love Philip Shea-Waldenbeck. Lukas learned that the hard way.

Philip was still working away at his desk when the elevator stopped on the fifth floor and let Lukas out. Lukas was silent as he walked up to the desk, stopping and leaning down to kiss Philips cheek when he got close enough. 

Philip tilted his head up and closed his eyes.

"What?" Lukas asked, setting the bag down and pulling out each of their soups and each of their sandwiches.

"I want another one." He smiled, tilting his head up even more.

Lukas rolled his eyes, leaning down and pecking Philips lips. "How's your day been?"

"Good. Right now I'm looking through our newest copy to see if there's any stories we could do a part two of or if we just come up with all new ones this week." Philip rambled, typing on his computer again.

Lukas groaned. "It's lunch time." He grabbed the back of Philips chair and rolled him backwards so he couldn't reach his computer anymore. Lukas sat down on the floor in front of it, smiling.

Philip rolled his eyes. "Fine, okay, give me my food." He took his sandwich first and opened it up, smiling. "Thank you."

Lukas shrugged. "Don't gotta thank me. I just needed an excuse to some see you."

"You don't need excuses to come see me. I'm your husband, if you want to come see me you can." Philip mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lukas smiled. "If I visited you every time I wanted to I would be here all the time."

"I wouldn't be complaining."

"You'd get sick of me."

"After six years of marriage I don't think I can get sick of you." 

Lukas nodded, looking down at his sandwich. "I'm not even that hungry."

"Idiot."

Lukas picked off a piece of lettuce and threw it at Philip, laughing.

Philip started to laugh but stopped when he heard a loud noise that sounded like it came from under them. Then another one. And another. They were coming every few seconds. 

"What is that?" Philip whispered, standing up and looking around. 

Everyone else on their floor was doing the same. They each turned slowly like if they made the wrong move the sound would get worse.

"I don't know.. but it sounds like my motor when it pops." Lukas stood up. "But quieter.." 

Philip jumped when another one echoed through the building but it was louder. "It sounds like it's on the third floor.." 

Lukas took a deep breath. "Philip."

"What?"

"I think I know what it is." Lukas pushed past Philip and walked towards the big glass doors that were right in front of the elevator. He locked them and pulled the closest desk in front of the doors, then another, so both doors were blocked up to the handle with desks.

"Lukas-"

"It won't stop them but it'll slow them down."

"Lukas, what is it?"

"It sounds like gunshots." He replied. "Okay, everyone, if they get up he-"

A girl cut Lukas off. "How would you know?"

"I watched three people get shot when I was seventeen. I hunted. I think I know what a gun sounds like."

"How can we be sure?" A man asked.

"Would you rather die because you didn't want to be safe?" Lukas snapped. 

Philip took Lukas' hand for a few seconds and squeezed it. "We're gonna listen to Lukas, okay? He knows what he's doing and whatever that sound is, we don't want it making it's way up here." 

Once Lukas knew everyone was silent he began talking again. "Okay, so, if they somehow get up here, don't sit and hide all in a group. Run. Move around. Throw things. They're expecting you to just hide and cry and wait. If you start moving it'll surprise them."

Everyone stayed silent, all of them, including Philip and Lukas jumping, when the gunshots rang out.

"Okay." Lukas began again. "Everyone hide. If you can get a weapon. I'm shutting the lights off." Lukas walked towards the long row of light switches near the door while ever one ducked down under desks and even a few hid in the supply closet. Lukas was on his way to walk back over to Philip so they could hide under his desk when he heard the elevator start up, dinging as it came past each floor. Lukas took a deep breath and ran over to Philips desk, sitting down beneath it, wrapping his arm around Philip. 

The only sound you could hear in the room was breathing and the wind blowing outside. The air conditioning shut off and it was so loud a few people whimpered and jumped at the sound. It was so quiet they could hear the elevator below them open and close. Everyone was shaking by the time the elevator was moving again, the ding of it rising striking fear into everyone. The shooter was coming and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. 

One woman was sobbing when the doors opened and it was still so silent that everyone could hear her whisper, "Where are the police? People have called!" 

The elevator doors opened slowly, Lukas and Philips breaths both hitching. They held each other even tighter as they heard the thudding of boots hit the floor. Lukas turned his head and kissed the top of Philips head, pressing his face to the top of his head. Philip was shaking terribly and if the gun shots weren't taking Lukas back to the night in the cabin, Philips shaking and quiet begs for mercy did. 

The footsteps stopped and for a few more seconds all you could hear was breathing before gunshots rang out through the floor. He was shooting each of the glass doors. Everyone's ears were ringing by the time he was done shooting and the glass falling and hitting the floor was almost loud enough to shield the steps of the shooter. It was silent once more and Lukas assumed everyone had frozen in fear when one man stood up and shoved his desk over, screaming something no one paid attention to. It was silent again until another gun shot and then a thud.

He had shot the man.

Philip started to pull away from Lukas and he climbed out from under the desk. He peeked around, standing up. "Um.. hey.." 

Lukas was already grabbing for Philips hand but Philip pulled away.

The gunman slowly turned around. "What?"

"You work on the sixth floor, right?" Philip breathed out. "I think I've seen you around."

"Worked." The gunman spat. "They fired me because my ideas didn't match what this place 'needed'." 

"I'm sorry that happened." Philip was breathing quickly again. "I know.. how hard that must be.." 

"But it doesn't mean you can do shit like this!" A woman screamed.

The gunman turned away from Philip and fired two warning shots at the woman. 

"I'm sorry." Philip said again quickly. "But there are other places that would love your ideas."

The gunman rasied the gun, pointing it at Philip. "You think this is because I was fired?" He laughed and it made Philips stomach do flips. "It's because they insulted me! They thought I was below them!"

"I don't." Philip spoke quietly.

"But you're defending people that do." He tilted his head to the side, putting his finger over the trigger and pulling. "So you're just as bad as they are." 

As soon as the shot ran out Lukas sprang from beneath the desk, catching Philips falling body in his arms. Philip was already beginning to bleed from his chest and Lukas didn't even care to listen to the gunman anymore. The only thing he paid attention to was Philip, his husband, bleeding to death in his arms. Lukas winced when he felt a sting in his back that made him fall to his palms, letting go of Philip. He winced, laying on his side and pulling Philip to his side, kissing his head.

More gunshots rang out. 

Lukas played with his hair. "You'll be okay, people called for help, it's okay."

Philip winced.

People began to scream, desks turning over and people rushing around.

The gunman began to scream at a woman who was near the windows. He screamed about disrespect and how she didn't deserve to live after the way she had fired him.

Lukas kissed Philips forehead again. He hadn't moved in a while.

Another gunshot filled the air, the woman's begs being silenced.

Sirens were faint but they were there as police cars and ambulances pulled up to the building.

One more gunshot rang out.

And then there was Lukas, tears filling his eyes as he began to shake Philip. 

Everything was going to be okay.

Philip didn't wake up.

Or maybe it wouldn't be.


End file.
